


Three Weeks

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockblock Sam, M/M, Sad Sam, Smut, cas needs sex, destiel smut, established Destiel, forced celibacy, like really needs sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can be done in three weeks. Work, learn how to cook, organize the sock drawer. Know what hasn't been done in three weeks? Dean. Cas needs to do Dean in every position he can think of, but thanks to darling brother Sam it's not going to happen. </p><p>Three fucking weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

Cas felt like an awful person. That was it he was terrible. Karma might as well come and bite him in the ass and steal his ice cream or something because he was terrible.

Because who would want their fiancé’s bother out of the apartment so he can get laid?

But Cas had several reasons and it seemed that every reason paled when Sam turned those pathetically teary moose eyes on him. And Cas really didn’t have a leg to stand on because it _was_ his dumbass brother who cheated on Sam with a  hot yoga instructor. Dean had wanted to kick Gabe’s ass for hurting Sam, Cas just wanted to kick Gabe’s ass for being a terrible cliché. And also for the cheating, Cas was a fan of Sam all the way, the relationship was the best his brother had ever had, so Cas kept his mouth shut about his libido because Sam _had_ met Gabe through Cas so _technically_ this was all Cas’s fault.

This is what Cas had to keep reminding to himself whenever Dean did anything sexy, like breathe or blink or something.

And it wasn’t like they’d not scarred Sam in the past. When your budding sexual relationship starts in high school no one is safe from walking in on naked asses with dicks in them. But Dean and Cas had silently agreed that they weren’t going to rub it in Sam’s face. They already had engagement rings, and paperwork and blueprints for a house, and blossoming wedding plans, and life was going great. So no. No sex, even quiet, while Sam was on their couch in the other room.

Damn fucking Gabriel to fucking hell. Not only had he ruined his fantastic relationship with a great guy, he was also ruining Cas’s love life.

“Fuck,” Cas threw his stylus down and ran his hands through his hair. He tried to concentrate on the graphic design project he had but he needed sex. Yeah they weren’t the horny teens of their yesteryears, but three weeks?

Three weeks of morning wood being so close and snuggled in and then rolling, as Cas internally sobbed, away. Three weeks of Dean in the kitchen humming his hard rock songs. Three weeks of boxers and no tee-shirts. Of cuddling on the couch. Of looking at his engagement ring of _four_ weeks, perfect fucking timing bro, and dreaming of married bliss. Three weeks of Dean being just Dean fucking Winchester.

Fuck, he needed sex.

When Cas got home he wanted to cry. Thank you Karma. Their apartment’s front door opened right into the kitchen/laundry room where his fiancé was currently half naked and smelling shirts. He was in his dirty jeans and he’d lost his belt so of freaking course Cas could see _all_ the hair on his happy trail.

“Fuck, why don’t you just oil up and get on a pole?” He snapped.

“What?” Dean threw the laundry in the machine.

“You’re putting too much soap in.” Cas dropped his bag and toed off his shoes.

“I like the smell. What’s with the mood?”

“I’m not in a mood,” Cas said moodily.

“You are,” Dean said with a nod. “Know how I know?” Cas glared at him. “Because if I hadn’t been masturbating _constantly_ I’d be in the same mood.” He grabbed Cas around the hips and lifted him so he sat on the washer. Without any warning he licked and bit all over Cas’s neck and Cas tilted his head back.

“Oh thank you,” he moaned. He yanked blond hair and smashed their lips together. making out was dirty and wet and furious, it seemed Dean was just as needing because he practically ripped Cas’s sweater vest to shreds.

“Three fucking layers, Castiel?”

“I was taking precautions so I’d keep it in my pants.” Cas groaned louder than the machine when Dean bit his ear.

“Fuck I need you.” Cas scooted on the machine and grabbed Dean’s ass so they could grind and share the vibrations. Their bodies turned crazy trying to get as much friction and it seemed they both had forgotten just how good the other felt.

“I know, me too,” Cas’s words were swallowed by Dean’s tongue as they worked in clumsy harmony to get Cas naked. Cas didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in all his life and when Dean dropped his jeans Cas thought back through the ten years they’d been sleeping together and he could only remember a handful of times when Dean was curving up and away from his belly so beautifully.

“Shit,” Cas lay back on the washing machine while Dean prepped him open with his fingers and tongue. Cas was going to have no problem concentrating at work tomorrow. Or at least he might have trouble concentrating because the memory of this was going to be replaying for a while.

When Dean had three fingers in his tongue started exploring and finding all kinds of new skin to lathe up. Cas finally lost it when the fourth hickey was made on his inner thigh and he sat up only to yank Dean up.

“Get fucking inside me now.” Dean smirked and kissed and right when the vibrations upped a notch on the machine Dean bottomed out. “Yes, yes, fuck yes,” Cas held on to Dean’s neck and he gasped in pleasure when Dean’s hands went to his sides and he felt the cold zing of Dean’s ring. He rubbed his ring on Dean’s shoulders and the man moaned loudly.

“I like this,” Dean panted, “The washer is doing all the vibrations so I don’t have to do all the work,” Cas huffed a laugh and kissed his future husband.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, we’re having sex all night long.” Dean groaned and pulled at Cas’s legs not really for any reason but just because he could.

But Dean was right, the vibrations and the break in their celibacy made it completely fine to just go slow and make out like they were paid to. They were completely flush chest to chest and any skin that could touch did.

“I—oh shit,” they heard Sam enter and Cas broke from their kiss.

“Sam, I’m sorry my brother was such a dipshit moron who didn’t know his ass from his armpit. And I know I’m responsible and I feel very badly about that. And I’m very sorry for what he did to you and we’re always going to be there to support you but we need sex.” They both looked earnestly at Sam who was using all his power to look only at their faces. “And we will help you burn Gabe’s stuff, beat him up, get you rebound guys, but you have to stop living on our couch for the main reason that in about an hour I’m going to bend Dean over it and make him scream. Go back to your apartment and drink a lot of beer and we will help you in the morning.”

“I…uh…ok.” Sam shuffled out and Cas looked back at Dean who instantly started thrusting again.

“Was that mean?”

“Hell no, I’ve been wanting to say that for two weeks now.” Dean kissed along Cas’s neck. “But you know, you aren’t to blame, I don’t blame you and neither does Sammy.”

“Bull shit, I introduced them. I was the one who said they’d make a great couple.”

“Oh and of course because of that glowing recommendation that was the only reason they totally got together. Not because they were both drunk and completely jealous of our perfect relationship.” Cas laughed. “Now I’m about to come and I’m really hoping you are gonna come with me so let’s talk about this when you’re inside me.” Cas laughed harder and kissed Dean.

“Deal,” they kissed harder and when the vibrations amped up to their highest setting Cas couldn’t take it any longer. He shouted out and Dean bit his neck and they both released and orgasmed so hard they blacked out.

“Damn maybe we should have a forced celibacy every now and then if we get sex that hot.” Dean rubbed Cas’s stomach as they panted their post drop from their fourth orgasm. After the washer Dean hadn’t let Cas’s lips go and they had fucked on the kitchen table, then Cas made good on his promise and bent Dean over the couch, and now they were in bed after an extremely slow and hot session that had lasted the better part of two hours.

“Mmm, no.” Cas was lazy and his eyes were entranced by the glint of the moonlight on Dean’s ring. “Because now I remember how good sex is and I’m not letting that go any time soon.”

“You addict,” Dean smirked and kissed Cas with an open mouth. They stopped when Dean’s phone started ringing. “Voicemail,” Dean went back to kissing and he rolled Cas on top of him and they continued to let the kiss wander into lazy nothingness.

“Hey honey it’s mom, I just wanted to call and remind you that I’m coming up tomorrow to help with the wedding plans, I can’t wait to see you and Cas and the new house! Love you!” Dean groaned loudly while Cas just laughed. He stopped laughing and grumbled when Dean moved down his body.

“I’ll see you in three weeks,” Dean said sadly and placing a light kiss on Cas’s cock.


End file.
